


Bubastis

by Amemait



Series: Dan and Death [7]
Category: The Sandman (Comics), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A purr means many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubastis

Bast picked up the purring lynx, who was suddenly merely the size of a kitten. It wasn’t a happy purr. It was a hurt purr, a scared purr.  
  
Death stood behind her.  
  
“May I keep her?” Bubastis keened, a small noise in the darkness and Bast stroked the tips of her ears gently until she settled.  
  
“You know the rules.”  
  
“But she’s barely a kitten, really. It’s not fair on her. May I keep her?”  
  
“There are rules.”  
  
“The same rules that refuse to let me so much as try to aid your brother?”  
  
“And that prevent me too from aiding him.”  
  
Bubastis – what was left of her – looked soulfully between the two not-smells-right who were speaking. They both felt safe enough, but then so had Adrian, and Adrian had made her hurt. She mewled, and purred some more.  
  
“She’s hurt and scared and betrayed and feels all alone. May I keep her?”  
  
“You would keep a ghost? She would still be dead, nothing would change.”  
  
Bubastis mewled again, scared, and Bast scraped her tongue across the top of her head until she stopped, but the purr didn’t cease.  
  
“Once I and she ruled this Earth.”  
  
“I remember. But you lost it like one might forget a dream. And now she and you are memories.”  
  
Death reached out a pale hand, and stroked her fingers gently under Bubastis’ chin.  
  
The purr stopped.  
  
“Let her go, Bast.”  
  
Bast shuddered, but let Death pick up Bubastis.  
  
“I’ll take her someplace warm,” she promised, and Bubastis leaned up to lick at Death’s eyebrow.  
  
Bast arched her whiskers, then watched them both walk away into thin air.


End file.
